dragon_clifffandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurers
In the world of Dragon Cliff, there are a number of different adventurers for players to choose from. They are broken into five classes: Assassin, Tank, Balanced, Healer, and Support. The class of the adventurer influences their skills and talents. The most obvious example of this is the Healer class. Members of this class include the Golden Shaman and the Missionary, and these two do most of their work using healing "damage." Class influence affects both the primary skill and the tactic of an adventurer. Every adventurer also has two exclusive star item effects which boost the active skill, tactic or attributes of the adventurer, but these can be gained at a late stage of the normal game. Classes and Adventurers Assassin The assassin class is primarily known for dealing tons of damage. There is very little focus on defense, with most abilities dealing large amounts of single target or multi target damage. An exception to this is the elemental wizard, who's tactic generates shields for allies. Care should be taken when using assassins as they are prone to being low in the resistance and vitality aspects, having a tank or defense oriented support can help to counteract this. Tank The tank class consists of only two adventurers (The Paladin and the Warrior), and focuses on almost pure defense. This is done either by strengthening the defense of the adventurer or weakening the enemy adventurers. The Paladin primarily focuses on the former, while the Warrior focuses on the latter. This class also benefits from the highest hitpoint per vitality point ratio of 5. Balanced The balanced group is a mixed class group. While the Fire Charger and Street Man are mostly pure damage dealers, the Tactician is an unit with good group defensive and offensive skills. The Iron Soldier is a sort of support unit, whose has many potential boosts to offer to the group, including increases damage. This class also benefits from a higher hitpoint per vitality point ratio of 4.5, but tanks still have a higher ratio. Healer The healers are a class whose main goal is to heal units. Whereas the missionary has no offensive capabilities from the start (except ancient-star units), the shaman can inflict damage starting from level 1. The missionary has skills which remove negative status effects, while the Shaman does not. Both healers increase the amount of Energy Points and thus the amount of turns that can be taken during a battle or a whole adventurer. Support Support units have as main purpose to increase the attributes of other adventurers, usually combined with lower the attributes of other units. They also increases the amount of Energy Points and thus the amount of turns that can be taken during a battle or a whole adventurer. Recruitment For gaining the invitation of a class, see the Obtaining New Adventurers page. In case an adventurer is needed, it must be recruited from the Inn, where an adventurer stays for 45 in-game days. There are several ways of creating an adventurer: * Every 20 days, the game will create one adventure automatically. * By spending Practice Points at the Inn by clicking the summon button, an adventurer will be created. This costs 50,000 points, which increases by 25,000 every time until it's reset (every seven days or more). * Sometimes an successfull adventure will give the player a new adventurer as a reward. * There are five events which create one adventurer of a specific class group or two adventurers of a random class group every fifteen days. They also increase the quality of a potential adventurer. The Royal Noble will increase the quality temporary as well with an boost during events. * The fifth and final way is by buying Elite Recruitment cards at the shop, which can be bought when the Mystic Dimension is unlocked. When bought, an adventurer will be created directly at the Inn. This method is very late available, compared to the other four methods. It's not known if the adventurer created by the card has higher quality above any method mentioned here. The development of the primary attribute, agility and vitality depend on the growth potential of the unit. The higher the potential, the better these stats become every time the unit gains a level. In general, the growth potential of an adventurer fits the following scores depending on the rank: *normal: 0-50 *rare: 35-110 *epic: 105-160 *legendary: 120-220 *ancient: 190-275 When difficult mode is unlocked, it will be possible to recruit ancient-star adventurers. This was added to the game on 14 February 2019. Apart from super high stats due to high growth potential (333-404), these units also have a passive star skills, which gives one or more perks to boost their capabilites and can different in power between different units of the same class. The difference in potential of about 20 levels does has a significant effect (about 20%) on the development of the mentioned attributes. This is a lot more than units of other ranks with the same level difference. See also * Attributes and effects * Passive skills * Tactics * Team Compositions Category:Adventurers